


Sleep Mask

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, almost somno?, but it’s consensual, with feelings this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Burning Rescue got Galo one of those Kray-face eye shades to sleep in. Lio hates it and decides the best way to work out his feelings is fuck Galo in it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sleep Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I couldn’t get the fuckin sleep mask out of my brain so this happened instead. Am I also projecting irl things onto Galo? Maybe. Enjoy!

That mask. 

That _stupid_ fucking eye mask. 

Galo had received a gift from the Burning Rescue team after his first mission — a sleep mask with Kray’s squished, ever-chipper eyes laid across the fabric — and he had worn it to sleep just about every night since. It was the kind that was sized to make it look like the wearer was awake, but as to why anyone would want one of Kray was still a mystery. Galo claimed it helped him sleep. 

Lio _hated_ that mask. Hating waking up every morning to his boyfriend, still drooling and unconscious, and have to stare right into the beady eyes of the Burnish’s number one enemy in order to rouse him. It was such a shame too, because all things considered, Galo looked cute asleep. He’d mumble nonsense and reach for Lio’s figure, chasing warmth from the other man despite refusing to wear anything more than underwear to bed (despite Lio’s best efforts).

Galo also had the terrible habit of sleeping till noon on his days off. Lio couldn’t keep himself in bed that long if he tried. He’d toss and turn next to Galo’s unconscious form, beg the weekend gods to _please, let me go back to bed_ , and then eventually give up and make a cup of coffee. It would barely even be 9:30 by the time he slipped back under the covers with a steaming mug in his hands. Lio would sit like this for as long as his coffee would stay warm, taking small sips and watching the way Galo’s chest rose and fell underneath the sheets. 

He really had scored when it came to Galo. A change in his dream caused him to shift, and Lio watched in amusement as he raised his well-toned arms up above and behind his head. He didn’t sleep with the sleeve on, and Lio would often find himself tracing the scars along his arm in a quiet reverence. Even his imperfections were stunning, abstract art overlaid across an incredibly buff canvas. 

But that _fucking_ mask.

It was like someone had spilled ink across a masterpiece. Lio knew the photo that the merchandising company had taken their print from, and he couldn’t un-see the disgusting, plastic smile that was just outside the frame. It drove him crazy, seeing Galo’s face marred by such a disgrace, interrupted by the gaze of a man Lio wished to destroy. 

It’s a damn good thing Galo was a heavy sleeper. 

Lio set his coffee cup on the bedside table, and removed the small bundle of shibari rope from the drawer below. They’d discussed this sort of thing before, what with opposing sleep schedules sometimes making consistent sex difficult, but neither had taken the full plunge yet. The closest they had come was a handjob, and Galo barely even twitched when he came that time. But Lio was determined to change that. Gingerly, he retrieved Galo’s hands from behind his head, wrapped them together, and secured his wrists to the headboard. The red rope looked beautiful against Galo’s tan skin, his shoulder muscles bulging slightly at the new position. 

At times like these, Lio was thankful for Galo’s lack of sleepwear. He threw the covers off in a single motion and exposed his boyfriend’s bare chest and legs to the morning air. He was already half-hard underneath his briefs, and it took Lio no time at all to undress him completely and coax his dick to its full length. Lio straddled his torso, his ass dropped just low enough for him to grind against Galo’s cock. He loved to tease him like this, push the larger man to his every limit until he was a babbling, fucked-out mess, but there was something even more exciting about trying to keep him asleep, too. Lio leaned forwards, ghosting kisses along his jawline.

“Lio?”

Galo’s voice was groggy, confused, and Lio froze in his place. Was he already awake? “Lio, is that you?” He slowly tugged at his restraints, head locked on to where he thought Lio was. _Shit_ , Lio thought as he cupped his hand under Galo’s chin. Perhaps this game was over, but he still had other ideas for Galo. 

“Galo, do you trust me?” He asked low in his boyfriend’s ear. Galo nodded enthusiastically, his body relaxing a little at Lio’s voice. Good. “And the safe word?”

“Inferno.” Galo replied, then giggled lightly. He was so proud of coming up with their word, even though they’d never had to use it Galo loved to hear himself say it. Lio roughly shoved a thumb into his mouth, stifling the end of the laugh, and Galo’s entire energy changed. Suddenly, he was licking and sucking at Lio’s hand as if his life depended on it, an obedient and hungry toy that had been waiting for such an opportunity. Lio grinned and slipped another finger in, drinking in the wet sounds Galo made whenever he forced his hand into the back of his throat. 

When Lio finally removed his hand, Galo was already panting heavily. He whined and bucked his hips up towards where his boyfriend hovered over him. But Lio had other ideas. With a lingering brush across Galo’s torso, he climbed off the bed and stared him down. Galo pulled against his restraints, and his head whipped back and forth as he tried to find where Lio had suddenly vanished to. “Don’t worry,” Lio cooed, tracing down his bicep. “I’m right _here_.”

On “here”, Lio stretched forward and squeezed Galo’s right pec. He groaned as Lio ground his palm into his sensitive nipple, his lower half rocking into the air as it desperately searched for something to get off on. Lio’s hands worked deftly across Galo, teasing and twisting and pinching little marks into his perfect skin. He kept moving the entire time, groping and kissing his partner from all sides, never staying in one place too long. Galo’s head spun. It felt like a million Lios were on him at once and his cock couldn’t take much more of this. 

Lio sucked a nipple into his mouth and Galo came with a panicked shout. “Lio, I’m—“ Lio cut him off with a soft kiss. “Shhh,” he murmured when they broke apart, drinking in Galo’s beautifully blissed-out face. He slowly climbed back onto the bed, each movement deliberate, each touch a signal to Galo. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Galo had made quite a mess across his chest. Another beautiful white-on-tan painting, this time erratic and full of passion, laid out with want, with need. Lio scooped up some of the cum and slicked his fingers with it. He nudged Galo’s legs wide and slowly slid a finger inside him. Galo cried out softly, more out of surprise than discomfort, as Lio began to stretch him open. Fuck, it was already almost too much for him. The shockwave of his first orgasm had scrambled his still-groggy morning brain into nothing but synapses that begged for Lio’s touch, and he rocked his hips downward in a desperate attempt to be stuffed full. He added a second finger and watched as Galo melted. 

“Please, just fuck me already,” Galo panted, his voice low and needy. Desperate. _Good_. Fingers still deep inside him, Lio maneuvered his way out of his pajama bottoms and fumbled for the lube in their bedside drawer. Galo perked up at the sound. His dick had grown hard again, and now he was all in once more, riding Lio’s fingers with unashamed want as his partner slicked up his dick. 

When Lio finally removed his fingers, Galo forced himself silent. He knew what came next. He panted softly when he felt Lio’s cock slide between his open legs, over his twitching hole. It was thick, heavy, needed to fill Galo’s ass just as badly as Galo needed to be filled by it. Lio leaned over him once more, trailing kisses up his torso. “You ready for me?” He asked, eyes locked with the sleep mask. It still looked too happy, too content. Lio was going to change that. 

“Please.”

Lio pushed in slowly, groaning as his dick was sucked deeper into Galo’s hole. He bottomed out with ease, and tried to catch his breath as Galo squirmed around him. ”Move, please, Lio-!” His voice cracked when he felt Lio’s hands take hold of his hips. He knew it was coming, but the moment dragged. Lio stared deep into the Kray mask’s eyes. A silent challenge, broken only by Galo’s whimpers. 

Then, he moved. Lio rocked back until just the tip was inside before slamming in hard. Galo’s whole body shook with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping skin punctuated by stuttered moans from both parties. “Ah, fuck, Lio!” Galo was babbling, his wrists jerking and twisting desperately in their binding as his whole body writhed with pleasure. Lio shoved a hand over his mouth, holding Galo’s head tightly in place. He wanted, no, _needed_ to see what he looked like when he came. Underneath the mask, his face had already turned a deep red, a beautiful contrast to the pale fabric. His dick was flushed too, precum spilling and joining the cooling puddle from earlier. 

Lio only had eyes for the mask. For Kray. He was going to break him, make him cum untouched like the pitiful man he was. He thrust harder, angling up into Galo’s prostate. Galo choked into Lio’s hand. His nostrils flared as he struggled to catch his breath. It was too much, too hard, too good. His hips bucked wildly as Lio tried to pin him under one hand. He needed to be touched, needed to come so badly but he couldn’t tell where Lio was outside of his hands and dick. Couldn’t tell what Lio was planning. Tears streamed down from under the mask, and Galo felt a thumb brush them away. 

“Look at you,” Lio purred, breath suddenly hot in Galo’s ear. “I bet you want to come, hmm?” He removed his hand Galo’s mouth. Lio wanted to hear him beg, and Galo knew this. “Yes, please, touch me, Lio I-“ Okay, enough begging. Lio stuffed his fingers into Galo’s mouth again and fucked his throat mercilessly in time with his thrusts. Galo worshipped that hand, sucking him down with needy moans as he swirled his tongue around the digits. When he was satisfied, Lio pulled them free, admiring for a moment the string of saliva that kept them connected to Galo’s lips. He wrapped the slick hand around his neglected cock and began to pump. 

At last. Galo sobbed freely, his nerves fried as pleasure took over his brain. Lio had barely found his rhythm before Galo choked out “Lio!” and came into his hand. Lio slowly pulled out of Galo to admire the mess he'd made. He was a panting, sticky, beautiful disaster, but still woefully incomplete. Lio positioned himself over Galo’s torso and fisted his cock. Galo was still catching his breath when Lio came over him, his cum splattering across his face, hair... and his precious sleep mask. 

Galo squinted into the light as Lio finally lifted the mask. His smile was warm, proud, and Galo grinned back. Lio dipped to give him a quick kiss before moving to untie his wrists. “That was fun,” he chirped as the other man worked. “We should do this again sometime.”

Lio glanced at the cum-covered fabric that was now holding Galo’s hair back. Kray’s eyes were still smiling, delighted to have been used like that. He could only imagine how much better it would look completely stained white. 

“We can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and wanna support me, come follow my Twitter @/gaybirdrights! Just make sure your age is in your bio. ~ <3 Birdie


End file.
